My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Ruin Part 1
by Archangel1225
Summary: When a strange figure takes up residence just outside of Ponyville, odd events begin to take place, and it's up to Twilight and the gang to figure out why. Rated T for violence and language.


**About a week ago, if you had told me that I would be writing a My Little Pony fanfic…I would have slapped you upside the head and said, "Why has society allowed you to roam free when you are so clearly insane?"…That was before I watched an episode…and then another…and then another…and then…well, you get the point, in the end, while I was sucking what was left of my pride through a straw, I realized that it's a pretty good cartoon…Yes, this is a grown man who listens to Lamb of God supporting a children's show. Now down to business, this story is rated T for language and violence, but I'll try not to disturb the innocence of the show…too much.**

**INSERT TROLL FACE HERE**

**Also, if you haven't watched this show than I suggest you look it up on YouTube, lest you get confused along the way…however, if this is the case, than you probably wouldn't be looking for a MLP fanfic now would you? This story was written after Season 2, Episode 22.**

**Chapter 1**

**New Arrival**

It was another peaceful day in Ponyville as Twilight Sparkle rearranged her bookshelves for the tenth time that morning. The purple pony used her magic to levitate the books into their proper places, "Let's see, Mystic Remedies should go over here with Equestrian Herbs, and Legends of Canterlot should be up here with Beasts of the Deep…" She said aloud as she arranged her collection. "Spike, how're you doing?" She asked, looking behind her at the purple baby dragon.

Spike had a stack of books in his arms about three times as high as the young dragon himself, "Twilight…you know how much I love to help you with the library…but this is ridiculous."

"I know Spike, but if the library isn't organized…well, who knows what could happen…what if we can't find the one book that will save all of Equestria from destruction…or worse…"

"What could be worse than that?"

"What if the princess shows up and sees how disorganized I am?" Twilight said with a frightened tone.

Spike just gave her a blank stare, "Twilight, you really need to stop worrying so much about what the princess thinks of you." He said as he placed one of the many books in his hands on the shelf.

"Spike…she's the _princess_, She could take me straight back to Canterlot if she sees I've been slacking."

"Slacking…you? Spike asked almost hysterically as he walked to the next shelf, "You worry way to much…sometimes you just need to stop and smell the roses."As he was talking, he failed to notice the book on the floor. Twilight cringed as the dragon tripped and ended up buried under the books he had been carrying.

Twilight used her magic to lift the books off of Spike before approaching the dazed dragon, "Okay…you might be right."

"Thank goodness." The dragon said in a dazed tone.

"How about we take a walk around town…It'll give us a chance to clear our heads."

"Anything to get out of here." Spike said, approaching the door.

No sooner had he laid his claw on the doorknob, the door burst open, slamming the door in Spike's face, and a streak of rainbow tackled Twilight to the ground, "Twilight!" A familiar blue pegasus pony with a rainbow mane and tail exclaimed.

"Rainbow Dash…what's wrong?" Twilight asked from under her friend.

Rainbow Dash reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a flyer and allowed Twilight to examine it. "The Pegasus tournament is tomorrow!"

Twilight gasped, "You entered this year?"

"Sure did, your gonna be there right, I mean, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, and Fluttershy already said they're coming, and Princess Celestia will be there and…" She turned towards Spike as he rubbed his sore muzzle, "you're coming too, right Spike?"

"Yeah…what're friends for?" Spike said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"So you're coming too, right?" She looked back down at Twilight.

"Yes, yes, I'll be there…now quit acting like Pinkie and let me up." Twilight said with a giggle. Rainbow dash complied and allowed the purple pony to her feet. "Me and Spike were just about to take a walk, care to join us?"

"Are you kidding…I gotta go train." Rainbow dash said, stretching her feathered wings, "I'm gonna need to be in top shape if I'm gonna win first place and take home the Pegasus Cup."

"Okay, well, maybe later then."

"I'll keep my schedule open, see you two later." Rainbow dash said before fluttering out of the door.

"Ready Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, but from now on, _you_ open the doors." Spike said.

Meanwhile, at the park in the middle of town, bird, rabbits, and other animals gathered around a yellow pegasus pony with a basket full of vegetables and seeds. "Okay," The shy little pony said, "don't be too greedy now." She watched as the animals began eating the various foods before she felt a tap on her leg. She looked down to see a white rabbit with its arms held out and a stern look on its face. "Oh," The yellow pony said before reaching into her saddlebags and pulling out a bright orange carrot, "here you go, Angel." She said as she laid the carrot in the rabbit's arms. The rabbit gave a stern nod and opened its mouth to take a bite of the carrot, but froze in place and it's eyes shot up. "Oh…is there something wrong with it? The yellow pony asked. The rabbit shook it's head and pointed, "Uh, is there something on my snout?" The rabbit shook its head again before dropping the carrot, hopping on the pony's back and forcing her head around.

The pony gasped hen she saw the animals she had been feeding take shelter from a dark shadow that crept over Ponyville. The yellow pony and the white rabbit stood frozen with fear as the shadow passed over them. In fear, she closed her eyes and did the only thing she knew to do, stay perfectly still and hope that she didn't get eaten. She didn't move for several minutes that seemed like hours, numb to all that was around her, until she heard a faint voice that steadily grew louder, "FLUTTERSHY!"

The yellow pony let out a scream before falling to the floor and covering her head with her hooves. "P-p-please don't h-hurt m-m-me." She begged in her timid voice.

"Fluttershy, It's just me." A familiar voice said.

The yellow pony opened her eyes to see a purple pony hovering over her, "Oh, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy sighed with relief as she rose to her feet.

"Did you see that wicked looking airship?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, is that all it was?" Fluttershy asked with a nervous giggle, "I thought it was a monster."

"Man, you really need to lighten up." Rainbow dash said, "I was hoping to do some practice flight practice, but maybe we should see what Twilight and the others have to say about this."

"Oh…can't we just stay out of this and let someone else handle it…for once?" Fluttershy asked.

"Now what fun would _that_ be?"

"Well..."

"Fluttershy, you have to quit being so scared all the time."

"I'm not being scared…I'm being safe."

Rainbow dash sighed "We both know that nopony else is going to bother…I mean, we defeated Nightmare Moon _and _Discord, so who do you think Ponyville will turn to if some kind of weird beast or something like that is on that airship, hmm?."

"Oh…okay." Fluttershy said, sadly, before turning back to the white rabbit at her feet, "Angel, go ahead, and wait for me back home, okay?" The white rabbit gave a salute before leaving the two ponies in the park.

"Alright, let's go to Twilight's house, and wait for the other's, I guarantee, they saw it too."

Meanwhile, in the Ponyville markets, "Well, shucks, Rarity, did ya really need me to come help ya pick out colors for your dress?" A tan pony with a straw hat asked.

"Why, of course I did, I mean, what if somepony tried to rob me and I didn't have somepony like yourself to defend me." The white unicorn pony replied.

"So, I'm just yer bodyguard?" The tan pony said in an annoyed voice.

"Come now, Apple Jack, if you weren't here, I may get my coat all dirty in the struggle."

"Oh, we would, _hate_ for that to happen." Apple Jack said, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly, now come on, we haven't got all…" Rarity stopped midsentence as the ponies around them started murmuring worriedly.

"What's goin' on?" Apple Jack asked.

"Look!" Rarity gasped. A dark shadow began creeping over the market and the two ponies looked up to see a large black airship with blood-red propellers slowly moving above the town. The ponies stood frozen in place as the airship sailed over their heads and disappeared somewhere south of the town.

"Well, ya don't see that everyday." Apple Jack stated as the ponies stared in the direction where the airship disappeared.

"Don't see what everyday?" A familiar obnoxious voice said from behind them, causing both ponies to jump violently. They whirled around to face a smiling pink pony.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie, It's just you." Apple Jack breathed.

"You know it's rude to sneak up on people." Rarity scolded.

"I wasn't sneaking," Pinkie began, "I was just grabbing ingredients for some cupcakes when I saw you two standing there and I saw you two looking out at the edge of town like you were zombies and then Apple Jack said-"

"Okaaay, we get it." Apple Jack cut her off, "Did you at least catch a glance at what we were looking at?"

"Oh, you mean giant party balloon?"

"No, we mean, the big, dark, menacing airship that just flew over Ponyville." Rarity said.

"Oh, is that what it was…yeah, I saw it. It looked like it was heading for that castle just outside the town."

"Oh." Rarity and Apple Jack said simultaneously.

"Wait, what castle?" Apple Jack asked.

"Oh, it's a funny story, I was walking through the meadow outside of town when I bumped into the castle, and when I say bump, I mean I still have a bruise on my chin," The pink pony tilted her head up to reveal a black and blue spot on her snout, "anyways, I was so excited that someone new had moved into town that I ran home, grabbed my welcome wagon, and ran back to the castle-"

"Wait a minute, did ya ever think that this fella that moved in might be dangerous?" Apple Jack asked.

"Hmm, nope." Pinkie said with a smile, causing Apple Jack to roll her eyes. "Anyways, I knocked on the door, but nopony answered so I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited-"

"Pinkie, honey, could you, perhaps, get to the point?" Rarity asked.

"Oh right, sorry. Eventually I gave up and came back here."

"…Anything else?"

"Well, there was one thing strange about it."

"…Which was?" Apple Jack asked.

"Well, I had just ran through that field yesterday and their wasn't anything there, so that castle would have to have been built there in, like, a day."

"Okay, I think _that's_ bizarre enough to share with everyone else." Rarity said.

"Fer sure." Apple Jack stated. It was then that Pinkie gasped deeply causing both her friends to jump slightly, "What's wrong?"

"Maybe someponys there now, which means now I can give them a Ponyville welcome and then we can have a welcome party with cake and balloons and ice cream and then I'll have a new friend!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Hold yer horses." Apple Jack said, "We need to talk to the others before we start going around and making new 'friends' with people who live in magical castles and ride around in big black airships."

"Well…can we still throw a party later on?"

"We'll see, darling." Rarity said as she and the other two ponies trotted down the street towards Twilight's house.


End file.
